


Foircinn Féin

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Child Soldiers, Father-Son Relationship, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Parenthood, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Ní raibh leanbaíocht riamh ag Ender a bhféadfadh sé úsáid a bhaint as.
Relationships: Ender Wiggin & John Paul Wiggin
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Foircinn Féin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limitations of Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913820) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Chonaic Ender aghaidh a athar go deireanach nuair a bhí sé sé bliana d’aois.  Shiúil sé as leis an gCòirneal Graff, dhreap sé isteach sa tointeáil agus thit as dromchla an phláinéid, agus níor fhill sé riamh. Cén chaoi a gceaptar go mbeadh a fhios aige conas leanaí a thógáil ansin, gan níos mó saighdiúirí a oiliúint?


End file.
